


Better Days

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [22]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: As Laurel lay there dying, she thinks of better days.
Relationships: Tommy Merlyn/Laurel Lance
Series: Finding My Way [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	Better Days

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandom: Arrow  
Title: Better Days  
Characters: Laurel Lance  
Pairing: Past Tommy/Laurel  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Character Death. Het.  
Summary: As Laurel lay there dying, she thinks of better days.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, Laurel, Tommy, or anything you recognize. Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, and Andrew Kreisberg own this show and the characters.  
Words: 176 without title and ending.

Word to use: Own

FMW #22: Better Days

As she lay there dying after being stabbed by Damien Darhk, the only thing she could think of was the past. When Tommy was still alive.

When she and Sara still had a family. All of it was gone now, but still she remembered those better days. Days when she and Tommy would dance in the rain.

Days when she and Sara fought over boys, and shared the clothes they used to own. She still remembered birthdays and holidays spent destroying the kitchen as she and Sara tried to cook.

Her eyes landed on her sister. The last thing she wanted to see before she died was her little sister, telling her everything would be okay.

It wasn't true. But that was okay. She'd get to see Tommy now. She missed him, and now they could be together. Her eyes started to close, but before they did, she looked at Sara. "I love you."

Her eyes fell shut. Her hand went limp. The next thing she saw was the crystal blue eyes that she knew and loved. "Tommy... I've missed you."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
